My favorite Sn Valentin ever
by ClAu-22
Summary: Descubre que pasa con: Bella & Edward, Alice & Jasper, Rosalie & Emmet 3 capitulos…cada uno dedicado a una pareja
1. Chapter 1

Mis queridas lectoras, espero que se encuetren **fenomenal! =D** io aqui en vagacions, i poniendom al dia con mis escritos. Se acerca **San Valentin **y decidi escribir para esta ocasion** tan especial** (ustedes: yeeee). Ok, este es **mi plan/lokura:** este fic va a tner 3 capitulos,...cada capitulo va a ser dedicado a una pareja! **=0!** por ahora les dejo con esta parejita muy simpatica...me agarro el romanticismo, de la nada! **n#n**...espero les guste y disfruten de esta historia...nos vmos mas abajitow! **=)**

* * *

***My favorite San Valentine ever 3**

**-Alice & Jasper -**

¡Cuídense! – grito Esme con tono preocupado, tras el estruendoso llamado a los pasajeros para que se registren y posteriormente se suban al avión.

-No hace falta que se preocupen…-inquirió el novio de Alice-…los llamaremos cuando lleguemos…-todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen estaban presentes, claro que Bella se sumaba a los sexy's vampiros. Edward y ella llevaban 1 año y 2 meses juntos…enamoradísimos uno del otro, no cabia duda que ella ya era parte de aquella adorable y numerosa familia.

¡Adios, cuidense!- exclamó Alice con suma emoción- ¡pasen un hermoso san valentin!-dirigio una picara mirada hacia Edward y Bella…el primero se percato de esto y le devolvió una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No olviden llamar!-dijo la carismatica Esme, mientras Alice y Jasper se despedian de cada uno.

-Despreocupate, Esme…-Alice trato de tranquilizarla, caundo terminó de despedirse de todos

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos…-dijo Alice, para que luego de un segundo la ultima llamada para que los pasajeros se registraran, se escuchara por todo el aeropuerto

-¡Adios!-logro decir Jasper entre la multitud. Se dirigieron hacia el interior de la sala de espera, después de haber verificado su equipaje de mano. Alice y él se habian acomodado en uno asientos hechos de acrilico fino, un tanto ansiosos.

-Quedate aquí, Alice-dijo el jovenHalr-yo me hare cargo de los pasajes y de confirmar nuestros asientos- tambien habian acomodado sus pertenencias cerca de ellos. El sonrió de manera tierna

-Gracias, amor-logro decir la de los cabellos negros. Definitivamente ese hombre la tenia mas que enamorada,…tal vez hechizada. Le sorprendia completamente los repentinos cambios en su carácter,…era tan impredecible.

En fin, el hermano de Rosalie estuvo de vuelta al lado de su esplendida novia. Le ayudo a cargar el equipaje de mano y se dirigieron hacia la parte posterior de aeropuerto, donde se encontraban los enormes aviones.

Ahora solo queda relajarnos- dijo Jasper, después de haber colocado el equipaje de mano en la parte superior de los asientos- y disfrutar de viaje, por supuesto-se sento al costado del amor la mujer de su vida, quien habia escogido el asiento junto a la pequeña ventana que reflejaba el exterior

-Gracias, Jasper- la pelinegra miraba fijamente aquellos ojos cobre con matices caramelo…aquellos ojos que alguna vez la conquistaron y siguen enamorando cada dia de maera inconsciente.-…siempre he sido yo quien organiza las reuniones, fiestas, viajes,…-él le presto mayor atención, mientras el piloto del avion daba algunas instrucciones generales- no dudo que voi a pasar fantasticos momentos contigo…-sonrio abiertamente- gracias por haberlo planeado todo-espero la reaccion de su carismatico novio.

-Organice Absolutamente todo solo por una razon…-se acerco solo un poco a su acompañante, puesto que ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse- te amo, Alice- hizo una pausa, el avion comenzaba a moverse hacia el norte- te amo- besó tiernamente la frente de la joven Cullen, aturdiendola por completo…(n/a: no solo le pasa a Bella!!!)

-Disculpen- menciono una azafata que traia el cabello rubio amarrado y un uniforme color azul, conformado por una blusa pegada y una falda larga- pronto despegaremos- Jasper se separó bruscamente de Alice y se volvio hacia azafata- deberan colocarse los cinturones de seguridad- se dirigio a los asientos de atrás, luego de haber interrumpido aquella romantica escena.

Los dos tortolitos obedecieron, el sol se ponia y el amanecer ya se anunciaba…Alice estaba mas que contenta por vislumbrar aquel hermoso espectáculo.

* * *

El viaje duro mas de lo esperado, al menos para Alice. A lo maximo el vuelo tardaria 3 horas, más llevaban ya 5 horas en los benditos asientos.

-Señores pasajeros, en breves instantes estaremos aterrizando en la tropical ciudad de San Jose, capital de Costa Rica.-hizo una pausa- los aparatos electronicos podran ser usados a partir de este momento.

-¿Oiste eso…?- pregunto una sorprendida Alice, quien volteo a mirar a su novio.

-Amor…-sonrió- me parecio mucho mas romantico – comenzó diciendo, sin perder la compostura

-Me pudiste haber advertido…-su respiración era entrecortada , asi que trato de calamrse y no perder por completo el control

-Sé muy bien, que te sije que ibamos a Atlanta,…-la pelinegra le presto atención, sin demostrar emoción alguna- pero siempre vamos a ese lugar…- sostuvo las manos de su acompañate firmemente. Alice de inmediato sintió una alucinante tranquilidad expandiendose por todo su cuerpo.

-Confia en mi…-desabrochó los cinturones de seguridad de ambos-… viviremos momentos inolvidables- sonrió y acarició con su mano derecha la oscura cabellera del amor de su vida- por favor,…confia- quedaron mirandose, hasta que el piloto del avión alertó el aterrizaje…el cual fue un tanto escandaloso

-Confiare…-sonrió, mas animada- lo hare porque te amo- el de los cabellos cobrizos depositó sus finos y delgados labios en los de ella, para luego sarle un fugaz pero dulce beso.

* * *

Los jóvenes vampiros ahora se encontraban en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto de la pequeña isla, llamada Costa Rica.

A Jasper se le ocurrió dicho lugar, cuando tuvo que hacer un trabajo para la clase de Geografia. Le habian fascinado los paisajes y la comida,…en fin, todo completamente distintoa lo que era Forks. Lo habia pensado todo y estaba decidido a no decepcionar a su futura comprometida,…estaba tratando de ser romantico y detallista, hasta tal punto de planear cosas extraordinarias y fuera de lo comun (n/a: al menos para ellos)

-Vamos a Bejuco- el joven Hale acomodaba las maletas y el equipaje de mano en la parte posterior de una camioneta roja, en la cual cabia todo. –Queda en Guanacaste- se dispuso a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, Alice fue la primera en sentarse en los asientos traseros…se habia acomodado y sentia como el infernal calor recorria su cuerpo, las ventanas estaban abiertas.

-¿Queda lejos?- pregunto Alice, sacandose la casaca blanca que llevaba puesta

-No tanto, amor…- se puso unos grandes lentes de sol, que lo hacian ver super hot- no te preocupes, llegaremos en cuatro horas.

* * *

A Alice le parecieron las cuatro horas mas largas de su existencia…las pistas andaban despejadas, pero el conductor manejaba la camioneta con una paciencia inimaginable. Se habia propuesto observar sus alrededores…los paisajes, los animales, las personas…todo muy diferente a Forks…de todas maneras, le gustaba la idea de estar a solas con su principe azul. Realmente lo amaba y ahora mas aun, que le habia prometido su apoyo incondicional, ya que recientemente habia averiguado bastante acerca de su vida pasada-humana…se sentia la mujer mas dichosa del mundo cuando estaba cerca de el. Tenia tremendas expectativas sobre ese viaje, razon que la hacia permanecer positiva y optimista,…claro que iba a confiar en él, siempre lo habia hecho.

-¡Llegamos, amor!- exclamó in sonriente Jasper, mientras el conductor, que vestia prendas ligeras, depósitaba todo el equipaje en la arena. Se encontraban en una playa, al parecer privada. Habian 3 cabañas a lo largo de aquella desolada playa. Todas eran lo suficientemente espaciosas. Sin embargo, lo que mas les sorprendio a ambos tortolitos, fue que el silencio reinaba por doquier. Ademas que i un alma hacia acto de presencia.

Gracias- exclamó el de los cabellos alborotados y de color cobre cuando el motor de la gran camioneta comenzó a rugir ruidosamente de nuevo- Ahora, nos toca a nosotros ponernos cómodos…-Jasper sacódel bolsillo izquierdo de su ajustado jean, una pequeña llave de metal. Con esta abrió la puerta principal de la espaciosa cabaña- Yo metere las maletas, amor…-sonrió- no te molestes.

Alice se quedo realmente anonada al ver el interior de aquel mini refugio. Todo elaborado con madera, pintado de blanco, las habitaciones no estaban divididas con paredes y contenia lo esencial para vivir…era perfecto. Tenia un aire muy acogedor: la cocina contenia una diminuta mesa y lo necesaio; la sala poseia un largo sillón de color café y dos hamacas de colores vivos. Lo único que nuestras vampira no hallaba por ningún lado, era el baño-

-¡Listo!- eclamó Jasper sin dejar de sonreir, se veia radiante…lleno de vida- wuaaaau-se saco los lentes de sol de manera brusca- ¡es mucho mejor de lo que me habia imaginado!- su mirada se encontro con la de Alice

-Es perfect, amor- logró decir Alice. Se acercó a su amado y lo contempló, sintiendo un brillo en sus propios ojos oscuros- gracias, amor- la pelinegra lo beso con la mayoria de la pasion contenida que ahora ella desbordaba en cada movimiento. Su novio respondió aquel apasionado beso, incluso se le cayeron al suelo sus lentes de sol, pero ese hecho fue demasiado nimio.

* * *

Al anochecer, los jóvenes enamorados se sentaron en la arena a contemplar este fenomeno natural…tan lleno de magia y diversos matices de colores mezclados entre si.

¡Es demasiado bello!- dijo casi en un susurro, la novia e Jasper. Su mirada estaba puesta unicamente en el cielo, al igual que su acompañante

-¡ Claro que lo es!- paso su brazo derecho por la espalda de su amada…ella estaba sentada a su derecha.

-Nunca olvidare esto…- pozo sus oscuros ojos en él-…nunca – sonrió y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de su interlocutor. Aparecian dos recien casados, viviendo una autentica y magica luna de miel de ensueño. Realmente se amaban,…lo demostraban cada segundo que pasaba.

-Ves que no es tan malo confiar en mi- rió abiertamente y se quedo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- nunca pensaste que yo podria ser un romantico emperdino…eh?!- ella se volvio para mirar su sonrisa, se la devolvió y beso la comisura de aquellos labios que la volvían loca y hacian desear cada vez mas de él.

-Acabo de llamar a la casa, en Forks- Jasper caminaba desde la entrada de aquel nido de amor de ambos hacia el mar. Donde Alice tomaba un reparador baño, por suerte ella traia puesto un bikini color coral con detallen en color verde menta.- Tambien logre tranquilizar a Esme …- sonrió, mientras se sentaba a la orilla del mar…a solo unos cuantos metros de su novia.

-Amor, ¿…no piensas meterte conmigo?- Alice sonrió abiertamente, mientras una chispa se reflejaba en sus ojos- el agua esta heladísima

-Si quieres que te acompañe, no hay problema- se levanto- esperame,…me pondre mi ropa de baño…

Se preguntaran como es que ellos llevan consigo ropa de baño, toallas, etc… pues bien, Jasper se encargo hasta de ese pequeñin detalle.

-¡Volvi, amor!- el joven Hale, quien se habia colocado unos shorts rojos- ahora estaba al costado de Alice, quien jugaba como una niña con el agua…mojandose por completo-¡Eres todo un encanto!- estaba al frente de ella, mas no pudo controlar el impulso de abrazarla. Ella se habia quedado paralizada…sin saber muy bien que hacer. Ambos sentian el movimiento de las olas, eran de lo unico que estaban consientes.

De pronto él la beso nuevamente, pero de manera mas dulce y lenta. No cabia duda de que Alice se estaba derritiendo por dentro…disfrutaba locamente cada movimiento de él, nunca antes la habia tocado ni acariciado de aquella forma. Parecia todo tan sacado de una novela romantica, donde él era el hombre perfecto…quien la deseaba intensamente, amaba con todas sus fuerzas y protegia deliberadamente.

Se quedaron observando, por unos instantes. Luego, el de los cabellos alborotados bezó la clavicula de su acompañante, besaba cada pedazito de peil a su paso. Si a Alice no le daba un paro cardiaco ese preciso instante, era por puro milagro. Su corazon palpitaba con fuerza y a mil, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo.

Asi fue como comenzo la mejor velada de la vida de ambos. Nada fue forzado ni violento, cada acto fue tomando forma con el consentimiento de cada uno. Bajo la luz de la luna llena, sin nadie observando, lejos de los problemas, en una playa tropical y lo mas importante…ellos convirtiendos en uno mismo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los dos estaban en las desgastadas hamacas, tomando juego de papaya…preparado obviamente por Jasper.

-Gracias, amor- él le presto atención- todo estuvo tan – penso en la palabra adecuada- delicioso- rió, aunque se sonrojo levemente. El solo atino a dedicarle una gigantezca sonrisa, demasiado encantadora.

-Ohhhh, amor- el de los ojos color miel, bajo de la hamaca donde habia estado reposando- tengo que enseñarte algo- le tendio la mano a su interlocutora y ella bajo de su hamaca. Ambos cruzaron el umbral del refugio, casi corriendo…se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la orilla del mar, donde la arena se encontraba húmeda.

_¿Qué pasa?- su novio no menciono palabra alguna, sin embargo, escribia rapidamente en la arena. Solo tardo apenas un minuto…Alice leyo el mensaje escrito por el hombre que la hacia suspirar y habia robado su corazon. En la arena se podia leer claramente el siguiente conjunto de palabras: ¿ACEPTARIAS CASARTE CONMIGO?, frase que cualquier mujer espera con anhelo del amor de su vida.

-Claro que si,…-beso fugazmente los labios de su futuro esposo- claro que acepto- la pelinegra se mostraba realmente emocionada, alborozada,…llena de alegria y dicha. El la abrazo y ella le correspondio.

Una gran etapa de su vida empezaba esa mañana,…ahora estarian enlazados para siempre y de amnera inevitable.

* * *

Habian millones de personas, mas antes de viajar de vuelta a Forks, habian cazado cerca de la playa. Habia sido una experiencia realmente nueva,…algo verdaderamente inusual.

-¡Ohhhhhh!- exclamo una entusiasta Esme, mientras los dos tortolitos se acercaban a su numerosa familia, la cual incluia a Bella por supuesto. Llevaban consigo todas sus maletas y obviamente, el equipaje de mano de ambos.

-¿Qué tal Atlanta?- pergunto un sonriente Carlisle, quien abrazaba a una emocionada Esme.

-Ehmmm…-Jasper lanzo una mirada complice al amor de su vida- genial- sonrió

-Estuvo…-recordó cada momento vivido durante aquella estadia en el Caribe- estupendo- se sonrojó levemente.

* * *

Hi! again** jojo** **:)**, q tal? las enamoro? las aburrio?...cuentenmelo todo en un review! **:P**

Tambien quiero saber cual es su pareja favorita de **Twilight**, de que pareja quisieran que escriba, sugerencias, tips romanticos, anecdotas con algun ex o novio actual, en fin, todo muy importante para mi i lo tndre en cuenta! **gracias por leer!** a mi me fascino, aunque claro...no m qdo mui largito **U.U **jeje! ChaU,** se me cuidan**, se portan wonito i **no cometan estupidcs!**(ejem ejem, no soi la indicada para mncionarlo jaja!), pasen un increible dia de ***Sn Valentin 3** (recuerdn q tb es el dia d la **amistad**!) i sobre todo, esperen a mis proximos capitulos: los subire prontito(mas comentarios, mas rapido los subo!)


	2. Chapter 2

Me hace sentir muy feliz, poder traerles un nuevo capitulo de esta edicion especial por **SAN VALENTIN! :D**,…espero que le guste al igual que el anterior capitulo.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi Cyber amiga favorita: **Dany Lu! =) **t kiero muchísimo, loquita…espero tu comntario!

**Disfrunelo**, perparen sus palomitas de maiz y ponganse como no conectadas en el msn** (jojo)**…las encuentro **mas abajitoooou**

* * *

***My favorite San Valentine ever 3**

**-Rosalie & Emmet –**

-Ufff,…fue un largo dia- Emmet ahora abria el asiento del copiloto-…yo voy a conducir- se explico y su novia se acomodo en el asiento de su despampanante mercedes rojo.

-Sr,…-sonrio- parecia nunca terminar – El joven Cullen prendio el motor y se dispusieron a salir del istituto, el cual estaba atestado de jóvenes adolescentes-…gracias por el enorme girasol que me regalast en la mañana- se volvio para mirarlo, la velocidad del automovil estaba muy lejos de ser la minina- me gusto mucho,… el detalle- sonrio y Emmet le lanzo una fugaz mirada a su interlocutora.

-Me agrada escuchar eso- aumento solo un poco la velocidad-…hoy tu eres mi protagonista, amor- le quiño el ojo derecho, ella solo atino a sonrojarse y sonreirle abiertamente.

-Entonces,…-comenzo diciendo, haciendo notar su curiosidad-…¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Pues ya te dije,…-le sonrio- es una sorpresa…-se aproximaban a port Angeles-…sé que te va a fascinar- Ese dia era especial, habian millones de personas en aquel hermoso lugar turistico. Claro, como no esperarlo, se celebraba l amor y la amistad aquel dia. Ambos vampiros no habian tenido complicación alguna, el clima se reflejaba agradable y amable para ellos dos, corria un ligero viento y las nubes se hacian notar por doquier.

-Estamos por llegar- anuncio un entusiasta Emmet, Rosalie se disponia a mirar al vacio…un tanto desconcertada. Habia hecho las paces con su novio y aunque le costaba admitirlo, tambien con Bella. Sí, ella hubiera querido ser humana y gozar de los privilegios que contaba tener una vida sencilla. Sin embargo, por otra parte estaba su familia, la cual amaba con todo su corazon…claro que no lo hacia notar con mucha frecuencia.

-Amor…-comenzo diciendo el hermano de Edward. Ella le presto atención y se percato de que se habian estacionado en medio de un fastuoso bosque…el cual nunca habia vislumbrado. Delante de ellos se encontraba un bellisimo lago,…daba vida a aqel lugar, con un inevitable brillo y exotica vegetación, solo vista en enciclopedias de herbologia.

Una pequeña cabaña de aspecto humilde, pero acogedora a la vez se observaba un tanto alejado. Lo extraño de aquella cabaña, era que estaba por encima de la superficie…una escalera de un grosor muy ancho, la conectaba con el suelo, lleno ceped y flores…todas de colores frios. El aspecto no era para nada lúgubre..es mas, el no tan caudalozo rio daba vida a aquel paisaje,…el aire era puro y animales de ningun tipo no daban acto de presencia.

-Es maravilloso- sonrio, dirigiendose hacia el resplandeciente lago…tan sacado de un cuento de hadas. Su acompañante la encarcelo en aquellos fuertes y definidos brazos, ella se vovio hacia el. Se le quedo mirando, tratando de capturar aquella imagen, para nunca olvidarse de quel dia…que afortunadamente recien comenzaba.

* * *

Estaba empezando a oscurecer, cada segundo un poquito mas. Los dos tortolitos estaban sentados en las anchas y grandes escaleras, Rosalie ya se habia acostumbrado a aquel magico lugar, auque claro, no era del tipo de chica que amaba la naturaleza y la idolatraba. No obstante, ella pasaria un larguísimo fin de semana junto al hombre de su vida. …sonaba a una repentina fuga, como las que planeaan dos locos enamorados que viven un amor prohibido y desenfrenado. Obviamente ese no era el caso de ellos, se amaban desde décadas, habian consagrado su amor incontables veces…hasta estaban pensando en concebir un bebé, un fruto de su eterno e inevitable amor.

-Rosalie…-el de los cabellos color cobrizo, ahora la miraba. La noche se habia pozado sore sus cabezas y unas cuantas estrellas daban acto de presencia, en aquella sombria sábana…en la cual las nubes se encontraban fijas y estables-…perdona si a veces soy poco romantico y detallista.- la rubia no esperaba nunca oir aquellas palabras de su amado. Quiero decir, -hizo una breve pausa- estoy enteramente enamorado de ti…-sonrio- y aunque tu lo sabes muy bien- fijo su mirada en ella- no telo hago presente con frecuencia- su mirada se ensombrecio.

Ohhhh Emmet,- ella se le acerco con cautela- no te disculpes y mucho menos lo menciones- sonrio- yo tampoco lo hago obvio, pero lo és- acarició la despeinada pero sexy caballera de su acompañante- te amo, te amare por siempre- sonrio y él la imitó- eres todo para mi…-él la contemplo mas animado- sin ti…-se acerco un milímetro mas- no seria nada,…mi vida seria tan miserable.

-Yo tambien te amo- rompió el incómodo silencio que se habia formado- eres única, Rose,…especial e irremplazable-beso aquellos delgados pero suaves labios…los unicos que tenian el poder de hipnotizarlo por completo. Miles de miles deestrellas alumbraban aquella escena, en la cual todo era perfecto…no basta ni faltaba absolutamente anada.

* * *

La cabaña resultaba ser muy generosa, todo elaborado con madera: la cocina estaba bien equipada, la sala contenia un sillon largo de color beige y dos sofas personales de color hueso, el dormitorio albergaba una enorme cama matrimonial con sabanas color crema y una mesita de noche, y por ultimo…al costado del acogedor dormitorio, se ubicaba el un estrecho baño, el cual se mostraba limpio y sencillo. En fin, los dos tortolitos se sentian mas que a gustos, lo mas importante es que se tenian el uno al otro.

La cama esta muy suave- dijo el novio de Rose

-Si que lo esta…-sonrio y se le acerco de forma hosca. Colocó su cabeza en su lecho, y en reaccion a esto, el sexy vampiro la aprisionó entre sus brazos. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre…aunque era un gesto un tanto posesivo, no podia evitarlo…podia llegar a ser extremadamente celoso. Los celos solo eran puro miedo de perderla, de que ella repentinamente se enamorase de otro y lo deje, destrozado y dejandolo solo con los magicos momentos vividos. Claro que aquello estaba muy lejos de ocurrir y de la realidad, mas ella se habia apoderado de todos sus sentidos…haciendo que estos cinco esten absoluta y constantemente al pendiente de ella.

-He estado pensando…-comenzo diciendo la joven Hale- en la propuesta que me hiciste la semana pasada- se sonrojo levemente, pero el no lo noto.

-Mmmm…-sonrio, un tanto picaro- ¿te refieres al tema del bebé?- acarició el largo y bien cuidado cabello de su amante

-Pues sí- se volvio para mirarlo fijamente y con una intensidad inimaginable-¡¿…lo haz tomado en cuenta?!- sus frias y palidas manos se dezlisaban por el rostro de su compañera, acariciando casa centimetro de piel.

-Claro- la miro de soslayo-…si tu lo deseas, pues yo estoy dispuesto- sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca…no existia espacio o distancia entre ellos.

-Gracias- sonrio y su cara se ilumino. Parecio un dulce e inocente angelito- beso de manera fugaz aquellos labios definidos, los cuales ella conocia muy bien.

-Podemos comenzar…-estas palabras hicieron que Rose se estremeciera, pero antes de que ella pudiera pensar, él ya la estaba besando de manera sobrepasional. Le correspondio, como era preciso, con su pasion contenida…dejandola fluir.

* * *

Habia sido alucinante, tan magico y lleno de amor…perfecto. Todo habia finalizado ya, más ellos se encontraban reposando…ella escuchaba los latidos de corazon de su marido, aquel sonido la tranquilizaba y llenaba de paz.

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?- interrumpio Emmet- ¿varon o mujercita?- su interlocutora sonrió abiertamente.

-Mujercita- se acomodó suavemente- ¿tú?

-Igual…-acariciaba sus ligeros brazos-…seria tan bella como tu…

-Más,…-la madrugada se habia tornado helada, sin embargo, ellos se calentaban mutuamente- tambien tendria algunos rasgos tuyos- él rió entre sus blancos, pero fascinantes dientes

-¿Qué nombres tienes en mente?

-Esme me gusta,…no he pensado en otros- sentía su respiración, era una sensación demasiado perturbante.-… y tu…¿has pensado en algun nombre?...¿te gusta alguno en especial?

-La verdad no- fijo la mirada al vacio- me parece bien Esme- sonrio

-Entonces, se llamara Esme…ya esta decidido-ella tambien sonrió, para luego acurrucarse en él, se sentia protegida y a salvo. Nadie nunca, la haría sentir algo tan fuerte como lo que ella sentia por el. Todo estaba bien junto a él,…absolutamente todo. Ahora se daba cuenta que era un privilegio tenerlo a él, tenerlo para ella sola…¡como disfrutaba de aquel suculento privilegio!

* * *

¡No nos hagas esperar mas!- exclamo una emocionada Alice- ¡¿salieron los resultados positivos?!- sonrio abiertamente

-Pues…-Esme, Alice y Bella se encontraban en su cómoda habitación. Habia pasado exactamente una semana desde san valentin y de su romantico fin de semana junto a su amante.

-¡No tepongas dramatica!- exclamo Esme, mientras Bella permanecia callada, pero se notaba la curiosidad que trataba de disimular.

Hacia ya dos dias que venia sintiendo constantes mareos…incluso vomitaba sin haber comido. Todo fue demasiado extraño para ella, pero Alice le sugirió que se haga una prueba de embarazo. Se le hacia que ella habia tenido visiones…le iba a preguntar mas tarde si habia tenido visiones de aquel espectacular fin de semana. De todos modos, decidio ilucionarse y comprar una prueba de embarazo en una farmacia, cerca del instituto. Acababa de salir de su baño privado, acaba de hacer aquella prueba.

-Esta bien- les dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡…voy a ser mamá!-trato de decirlo en un susurro, pero la emocion que sentia arruino el volumen de su voz, al final.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito una euforica Alice, quien obviamente ya lo habia visualizado

-¡Felicitaciones!- Bella se mostraba sonriente

-¡Felicitaciones, Rose!-proclamo una emocionadísima Esme

-Gracias- sentia como el alborozo se esparcia por todo su cuerpo. La alegria la desbordaba por completo…se le habia cumplido lo que habia anhelado por años. Ahora tenia una razon para vivir, algo que la unia con el amor de su vida para siempre.

-¿Por qué tanto escandalo?- Emmet se encontraba en el umbral del cuarto de su esposa- ¡oí los gritos desde el primer piso!- sonrió y todas las presentes, incluyendo Rosalie, se sonrojaron para luego reirse de su no tan inaudible reacción.

-Algo esconden…-trató de sonar serio y autoritario- díganmelo- pozo sus oscuros ojos en los de su amante

-Rose…-aventuro Alice. La mencionada reflejaba un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Se había quedado paralizada, pero aun conservaba su alegría.

-Ehmmmm…-comenzó diciendo-…este yo…-sintió un poco de vergüenza y se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- Emmet ya estaba delante de ella, muy cerca…podía oler su exquisita fragancia

-Ehhh…-fijo sus ojos de color miel en el suelo- yo…-la curiosidad se apoderaba del hermano de Edward-…yo- decidió afrontarlo y compartir esa maravillosa noticia con su cómplice…-Emmet Cullen…-pozó sus ojos en los de él, decidida a contárselo y a hacerlo el hombre más feliz del universo-… vas a ser papá- las demás chicas presentes rieron por lo bajo-…será mejor que te emociones- el joven Cullen procesaba la información que su amada le había dado a conocer hacia pocos segundos…era algo que ya estaba predestinado a suceder.

-Ohhhhhhhhh- la abrazo de forma protectora y posesiva…tan típica de él.- ¡Amor esa es una maravillosa noticia!- la miró alucinado y olvidando que no estaba a solas. Besó de manera estrepitosa, la frente de su ángel, sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo,…era la felicidad que lo había sorprendido desprevenido.

* * *

Heyyy!** Termiaron de leer! =D** a puesto a q quiern masss! Jeje tndran q esperar al **prox capitulo: Bella & Edward**…todos lo esperan con ansias. Espero sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, opiniones,etc…en su review! Nos vmos prontito!** =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut!** (hola en francs!) jeje estoy aprendiendo fraces…ya que tengo mucho tiempo libre por las vacaciones, aproposito espero que esten disfrutando de sus dias libres =) Aquí les traigo a una parejita muy singular y linda** =D**, todos la aman…en especial lo aman a el, **porque es un vampiro :O** jojo…un seczi e irresistible vampirito! **:D**

Nos vmos mas abajito! **Disfruten :)  
**

* * *

***My favorite San Valentine ever 3**

**-****Bella & Edward–**

Ambos nunca habian celebrado auquel dia…ninguno de ellos habria tenido alguna razon o intencion para hacerlo. Los dos, nunca habia experimentado el amor, en un sentido de necesidad de una solo persona…necesidad del todo de una persona del sexo opuesto….de una persona especial.

Ella nunca se habia enamorado. Era un tanto perturbador, sin embargo…el tiempo la gratifico con su unico y verdadero amor…la gratifico con un vampiro…la gratifico con Edward Cullen. Lo amaba sin importar su condicion,…eso era lo de menos. Cupido la habia flechado directo a su inadvertido corazon, lo recordaba muy bien…fue en la cafeteria, en su primer dia en el instituto.

El, aunque habia vivio casi ya un siglo, no habia encontrado la mujer de su vida hasta entonces. Habia conocido cientos de mujeres interezadas por él, mas nunca le habia llamado la atención alguna de ellas. En cambio, sus hermanos si habian encontrado a ese alguien especial, a veces se habia sentido un tanto celoso por aquella incomoda situación. Ahora, el tiempo le ofrecia una grandiosa opotunidad para amar,…era una chica un poco extraña, pero al mismo tiempo le atraia por completo.

El la habia esperado toda una vida…ahora tocaba experimentar aquel sentimiento que le habia sido privado…ahora él la tenia a ella…ahora él tenia una razon para seguir con su inmortalidad…ahora él tenia a alguien a quien amar.

* * *

Desde que abrio sus ojos, para encontrarse en su comoda habitación, se habia sentido super nerviosa. ¿La razón?...pues era un nublado 14 de Febrero. No tenia muchas expectativas al respecto,…Edwars no lo habia menciado una sola vez. Actuaria normal y con precaución. Para ella todos los dias junto a el, festejaba San Valentin…no era necesario que haya un solo dia del amor, cuando para ella toditos los dias…amaba y se sentia amada.

Se cambio y bajo las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, Charlie ya habia salido, desayuno mas tranquila. El clima no mejoró, las nuber seguían fijas en aquel inexpresivo cielo gris.

Ya en la escuela, Edward la esperaba junto a su deslumbrante Volvo. No se mostraba sonriente, pero sí animado.

-Feliz dia de San Valentin, Bella!- saludaron al unísono, unos emocionados Jessica y Micke

-Igualmente, chicos- sonrío. Edward seguía con su mirada cada movimiento que producía el cuerpo de su novia.

-Y…¿Qué planes?- la curiosidad carcomía por completo a Jessica

-Bella –menciono de manera suave el nombre de su amada, ahora él estaba junto aquellos humanos.

-¡Eward!- se le iluminaron los ojos a Bella

-¡Nos vemos mas tarde!- exclamó Jessica, arrastrando a Mike, aquien no se mostraba para nada a gusto con la situación

Un incómodo silencio se formo, ambos empezaron a camniar hacia el interior del instituto, mirando hacia el frente.

-Ehmmmm- El sexy vampiro la miro de soslayo- supongo que hoy es un día…-no encontro la palabra adecuada, ni siquiera sabia lo que queria decir.

-Si- sonrio tímidamente-…san valentin…- él tambien sonrio- hoy se celebran el amor y la amistad- se detuvieron drente al aula de algebra. Estaban uno en frente del otro, mirandose y sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

-Feliz dia de San Valentin- sonrío y su cara se ilumino. Con su mano drecha comenzó a acariciar los delgados pero bien definidos labios de su novia.

-Feliz dia de San Valentn, para ti también- se sonrojó, solo un poco. Lo contemplaba detenidamente, mientras que él seguía acariciando delicadamente aquellos labios.

-RINGGGGGGGGGGG- la campana se hizo escuchar por todo el instituto, era hora de entrar a las aulas. Los alumnos comenzaban a caminar ahora con más velocidad.

Edward besó lentamente a Bella, la tomó totalmente desprevenida. El besp fue corto, pero lleno de sentimiento…ninguno se daba cuenta que muchos jóvenes los miraban de reojo al pasar por los pasillos.

-Te veo en la hora del almuerzo- dijo todavía cerca de Bella- cuídate, por favor- sonrió mientras que ella se derretía por dentro.

-RINGGGGGGG- el segundo timbre sonó aun más fuerte que el anterior, este indicaba que las clases deberían estar empezando ya. El desapareció repentinamente, tan fugaz como siempre.

* * *

Aquel dia escolar, pasó sospechosamente lento. En cada clace, los jóvenes se saludaban e intercambiaban carta y hasta presentes. Unos cuantos, le habian hecho una que otra carta anónima. Mientras que sus amigos más cercanos , habian tenido algun detalle con ella. Por ejemplo, Mike le habia regalado una caja enorme de chocolates de distintas formas y tamaños. No sabia que hacer con ellos, ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho el dulce.

Jessica, quizo ser original y demostrar que conocia a la perfección a nuestra protagonista…asi que le obsequió un porta cd's de corazones rojos y rosados, en fondo crema. Le fascino, sin duda le iba a dar buen uso.

Por otra parte, Angela le escribió una extensa carta. En ella se podían observar algunos preciosos stickers brillantes…habia una inmensa fotos de ambas amigas en el centro de esta.

Por último, Eric compuso un hermoso poema. Este describía por completo a Bella, claro que…las metáforas se hacian presentes, al igual que las hipérboles.

* * *

Iban caminando hacia la cafeteria, la multitud se mostraba intraquila, albortada y animada en su gran mayoria. Entro en la espaciosa cafeteria y sin siquiera pensarlo, su mirada se pozó hacia una mesa alejada, casia al extremo…el amor de su vida la esperaba pacientemente. Siempre se sentaban juntos, en el mismo lugar, era una deliciosa costumbre que por nada del mundo cambiaría.

Edward ya había escogido algunas cosas para comer, asi que simplemente se dispuso a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su novio.

-Llegaste- Edward sonrió, haciendo visibles sus fantásticos y relucientes clientes.

Bella atinó a sentarse, frente a él… como siempre. Dejo su mochila en el respaldar de su asiento y se dispuso a comer. El la conocia demasiado bien, sabia todo dobre ella…sus gustos no eran la excepción.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunto sintiendose preocupado. Habia leído las mentes de algunos chicos, sabia lo de las cartas y obviamente, lo de los regalos-…lleno de obsequios, tengo en claro…

-Ahnnnnnnnn. Se habia vuelto un hábito, que el adivinara ciertas cosas,…eso de leer las mentes ya no le sorprendía para nada.-…pues sí…-sonrió y se encontro con aquellos ojos cobrizos, que la mayoria del tiempo la aturdían.

-El poema de Eric, me pareció muy inspirador- se acercó inconscientemente hacia ella,…nada fuera del otro mundo.

-Ohhhhhhhhhh- bebió un sorbo de su coca cola- solo leí la primera estrofa- se dispuso a seguir comiendo- ¿Qué tal tu día?- ahora ella masticaba, pero estaba atenta a su reacción

-Para mi ha sido un día normal- sonrió ampliamente- ohhhhhh- ella lo miró repentinamente- antes de encaminarnos al instituto- hizó una pausa y dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus hermanos vampiros-…mi familia se reunió y nos repatimos algunos regalos…-Bella acabó de devorar todo lo que habia en la desgastada bandeja-…ehmmmm ¿intercambio de regalos?...-rió, recordando lo sucedido temprano, en la mañana-…alice lo planeó todo- ambos se sostuvieron la mirada-…yo le regale a Emmet una bicicleta nueva,…-Bella seguia inexpresiva-…y Alice me regaló un pequeño diario…dijo que me ayudaria a ser mas organizado- Bella rió por lo bajo y él la imitó.

-Sera mejor que nos dispongamos a dirigirnos a la clace de Biología.- Bella dio una pequeña mirada hacia toda la cafetería,…los alumnos ya se retiraban, con las hormonas todas alocada. Un gran número, reía y Leia cartas secretas y también compartían afecto con los demás. Típico de aquel día, pero sin pensarlo, ella sabia que esa vez era diferente. Diferente porque no era simplemente el dia de la amistad, …también lo era del amor…y ella se encontraba más que enamorada del chico indicado, a cualquiera le daria envidia y hasta ganas de ser ella, al menos solo por ese día.

* * *

En biología, el profesor dio una clase teórica, la cual acabó rapidísimo. Con su vampirito, el tiempo pasaba volando, mientras ella anhelaba que este se congelera…solo para los dos.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo- ambos salieron del aula, junto a varios adolescente que se mostraban mas que animados por la proximidad del fin de aquel día escolar.-…para celebrar san valentin…- se dirigian hacia el gimnasio, caminaban despacio-…todo esto es nuevo para mi, como para ti…-miró hacia un punto fijo-…lo estuve pensando hace como un mes o un poco más…-Bella se encontraba expectante- y decidí que todo iba a ser sorpresa- rió entre dientes-…espero que no te hayas apenado, porque no te lo dije antes…con anticipación…-llegaron a su destino. Aún no habia nadie, así que tenían unos minutos para disfrutar la compañía del otro.

-No me molesta- se arreglo un poco el cabello- supongo…-su mirada se ensombreció de un instante a otro, eso Edward lo pudo distinguir claramente.

-No te decepcionaré…-trato de animarla-…te va a encantar- las personas comenzaban a entrar al interior del enorme gimnasio- va a ser todo de lo mas espontáneo- sonrio y la alegría le llego hasta los ojos, los cuales brillaron al pensar en el plan que habia maquinado con tiempo y emoción

Bella asintió, sin duda un gesto torpe.

-¡Nos vemos en unos minutos!- exclamó un sonriente Edward, quien besó tiernamente la frente de la mujer que verdaderamente amaba. Se alejó en un dos por tres, después de escasos segundos.-¡¡¡ cuidate !!!- gritó y se perdió entre miles de estudiantes que recién se dirigían a sus respectivas clases, todos seguían contentos.

* * *

La clase de educación fisica, tambien fue terorica, asi que nuestra queridísima Bella se salvo de cualquier peligro. Edward la esperaba, como siempre, en la entrada del gimnasio…un tanto ansioso se podria decir.

-Hola –dijo secamente Bella, quien ahora se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento del instituto…no habia observado para nada a su galán. Estaba desilusionada de él, pensó que ese día iba ser mágico…hasta el momento todo era absolutamente normal.

-Ehmmmm- comenzó diciendo, un poco tímido- yo te llevare…-la miró de soslayo-…Alice acaba de llevarse tu camioneta a tu casa…-se le quedo mirando, esperando una reaccion positiva. Ella solo miraba fijamente hacia al frente, se mostraba resentida e ignoraba a su novio.

-Supungo que no tengo opción- dijo después de un par de minutos. El le abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto, mas ella ni lo miro. El volvo rugió y en menos de un segundo, ya estaban saliendo del terreno del instituto.

-Menos mal que fue una clase teorica…-sonrió para animar a su novia, esta miraba por encima de la ventana polarizada que se encontraba a su costado- Bella…-quizo llamar su atención.

-¿Ahhh?- respondio un tanto hosca. Lo miró, pero sus miradas no se encontraron. Ella siguió mirando sus alrededores, mientras que Edward la miraba de vez en cuando, un tanto preocupado.

Se alejaron de la ciudad, y se dirigieron hacia las afueras,…se dirigían hacia la casa de Edward. Bella no se dio cuenta ya que decidió cerrar sus ojos y recostarse en el respaldar del asiento.

-Llegamos…-detuvo el autmovil cerca del borde de la autopista. Bella abrió sus ojos, se encontraban en un lugar que desconocia…supuso que estaba cerca de la casa de Edward.

-¿Qué hacemos acá?-estaba confundida y ya planeaba como regresar de vuelta a su casa.

-Ya lo veras…-le sonrió y le transmitió confianza. Tal vez él si habia planeado algo…decidió no continuar con aquel innecesario berrinche. Ambos salieron del automovil y se adentraron en el fastuoso bosque, caminaron solo unos cuantos pasos y se encontraron con un piano de cola de color negro en un extremo, y muy cerca de este se encontraba una banca hecha de madera fina…muy elegante.

-Te molestaste y no tenias ningun motivo- estaban uno enfrente del otro, él acarició su largo y alborotado cabello castaño.

-Perdoname- fijo su mirada hacia el suelo por la vergüenza-…realmente actúe como una niña- levató la mirada y sus miradas se encontraron. El sonrió de lado y ella se contagio, y lo imitó.

-Te amo, Bella- los dos acercaron sus cuerpos, absolutamente inconscientes.-…nunca lo hubiera olvidado…-ella le creyó y se sintió segura junto a él.-…eres el amor de mi vida…es por eso que nuestro primer san valentin juntos tenia que ser especial…-ahora estaban bastate cerca, sus narices rozaban el rostro del otro-…el mejor- finalmente encontraron los labios de cada uno y empezaron a besarse, lentamente…para disfrutar al máximo el momento. Fue uno de esos besos, donde te sientes en las nubes y flotas…sin que la ley de la gravedad existiera. El era tan dulce con ella, y le respondia con delicados movimientos…mágico, se podría describir solo con una palabra.

Bella se separo bruscamente de él por falta de aire, más hubieran preferido seguir ahogandose en aquel delicioso placer.

-Tengo una sopresa…-rió entre dientes-…algo espontáneo…-la guió hacia la no tan modesta banca, y ella se sentó…aún respirando entrecortadamente. El por su lado, se dirigió hacia el precioso y elegante piano de cola, se sentó y acomodó…todo en un segundo.

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo q mi alma vacía_

_Quería sentir_

El comenzó a cantar, su voz no era perfecta, pero a Bella le pareció melodiosa y hasta suave. Dichas esta primera estrofa, comenzó a manipular aquel piano…sin duda alguna, era un experto pianista…uno muy talentoso.

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba_

_Y que en ti descubrí_

Mientras cantaba, sus manos hacian lo suyo…se sabia de memoria la canción, la cual transmitia un hermosisímo mensaje.

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Bella se encaminó a dirigirse hacia su amado…estaba en una especie de trances, disfrutandolo todo de él.

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

Ya se encontraba sentada cerca de él…apoyada contra su brazó derecho. El seguia cantando, ahora un tanto mas bajo y para el oido de su novia.

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_El destino lo sabia_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí_

Aquellas palabras con ritmo, se hallaban cargadas de sentimiento…él la amaba infinitamente, siempre estaría junto a ella,…para protegerla.

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_Es que entiendo que a tu lado_

_Siempre pertenecí_

Su corazón se había acelerado de una manera drástica,…todo por culpa de él. No podía creer que hace apenas unas horas, ella habia estado enojada y resentida con él…fue un acto demasiado inmaduro…tuvo que confiar más en él. Ahora le daba vergüenza su conducta pasada…nunca debió de actuar de aquel modo.

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

Pronunciaba lentamente aquellas palabras, todas tenia significado propio…era su historia. Transmitia como se sentía y lo que sentía por el amor de su eterna vida.

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

Termino aquella estrofa y sus manos siguieron marcando el ritmo. Ahora el pozó su enigmática mirada en ella, se veia tan radiante y hermosa. El cielo se habia oscurecio de repente, pero no tenia nada de que tener…él la protegería.

-¿Te gustó?- ahora el silencio se había involucrado en aquella romántica escena. Bella se sonrojó levemente, la oscuridad ayudo a que no se notase mucho.

-Claro – sonrió ampliamente-…gracias, Edward- le dio un fugaz beso en las comisura de sus labios, justo después de esto…comenzó a llover ligeramente. Se quedaron mirando por bastante tiempo, y después rieron ambos,…juntos eras mas que felices, porque su amor era correspondido…sí que eran afortunados.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!** Merci! (gracias en frances) jeje, espero que me comenten, en verdad me daria mucho gusto saber sus opinions, criticas, etc…quiero ser mjor escritora y superar mis defectos. **Asi que haganmelo saber**, s'il vous plait (por favor en frances!) Solo hagan click en ese cuadradito verde que esta mas abajito! Ohh, no les cuesta nadita.

**P.D: **la canción se titula "Solo para ti" y es interpretada por el grupo "Camila". Les aconsejo que escuchen la canción, mientras que leen…les vas a parecer demasiado romántico.


End file.
